RainaXViral
by Squidiney
Summary: Raina was abused at her village and soon left. She was attacked by Gunmen and taken to Dai Gunzen. Viral was in charge of her care. He soon fell for her. They've been together 6 years. Now, after a mission, they're heading back to Dai Gunzen.


I rolled over on the soft dirt that was covered by a thin blanket. I felt a cold spot and was woken up by a gun shot. My right arm propped me up as I awoke. My eyes

first looked around at the tall weeds around us then to the empty space of blanket.

.

"_Where did he go?"_I asked myself as I began to strain my neck to see above the weeds. I looked behind me and saw that his Gunmen were still here. I sighed and

pulled the blanket away from my legs. It took a second to find the will to stand up since the sun had just come up and the earth wasn't warm yet.

I stretched my back then began to walk down to where he might have gone hunting. It was always annoying when he wouldn't take me with him hunting for food. I

always loved to shoot the arrows.

.

I hopped down some boulders to get to the lower level of the oasis. I knelt by the main pool of water and scooped some water into my hand then put it to my mouth.

The coolness of the water was refreshing and woke me up as I splashed it in my face. I was beginning to think I'd imagined the gun shot earlier until another one hit right

next to me. I jumped up and back flipped into the reeds behind me.

.

I took off on all fours in a zigzag pattern so it'd be harder to hit me. I couldn't see where I was going so I stood up and saw him. He was standing with a human in a

small clearing in the reeds. I felt the tension grow as they were arguing over who shot the porcbird. There were two arrows so it'd be hard to tell who. I ran over to him as the

human began to draw his sword.

.

I walked up behind 'him' and grabbed his clawed hand. He'd already sensed me a while ago so he didn't look at me. I looked to the human.

He was very attractive. Dark blue hair and tattoos with the same dark blue coloring. His body was sculpted with an eight pack and defined pectorals.

The person I was with, however, wasn't human at all. He was a beastmen named Viral. He was one of the five captains that served the Spiral King. He took me with

him since he'd be tracking a human like me.

.

Viral had shaggy blonde hair and jagged teeth. His eyes were yellow and slits for pupils.

.

The human looked to me then to Viral. The human lunged at Viral with his sword. Viral quickly grabbed his large butcher's cleaver and blocked the attack. The tension

between the two weapons caused their arms to shake. I wrapped my arms around Viral's mid-section and squeezed my eyes shut, "Viral, please. No more fighting today."

Viral didn't stop and so I looked into the human's eyes and begged him to stop. The man's face went from anger to a soft expression. His arms relaxed and the shaking

weapons stopped. I felt my body relax as the man sheathed his sword. Viral just put his free hand around me, but he was still glaring at the man.

.

I offered a hand to the man,"Thank you." The man gave a small smile and placed his large hand in mine. He hesitated to take his eyes off of Viral. Viral was still tense so I let

the man walk away exhaled the breath he'd been holding in and put a hand on my head. I looked up at him with a sheepish smile. He smiled back and kissed my

.

forehead. I giggledas I turned him around and we made our way back to his Gunmen. He had to pick me up and jump up the rock ledge since they were too tall for me. Viral

went out again andcame back with porcbird and lit a fire. It was slightly chilly since the sun hadn't fully come up yet.

.

Viral picked the blanket off of the ground and shook it out. He sat by the fire as the cleaned porcbird was being roasted. He gestured for me to come over as he

opened the blanket up to allow me in. His warmth overwhelmed me and comforted me at the same time. I laid my head back and closed my eyes for a bit. My face was under

his neck and I kissed it from time to time. It always made him shiver.

.

He finally nibbled my ear and got a squeal from me as I struggled to get away. He held me to his body though. I finally licked his ear and blew on it. He forcefully

placed his lips on my cheek and sucked on it to make fun noises. That caused even more squealing from me.

.

After the porcbird was finished Viral let me have the legs and he ate the rest. I don't eat much and since a porcbird isn't a large catch he got the rest. He needed to

keep up his strength for when he fought otherwise his Gunmen wouldn't work right.

.

Once we'd both eaten we decided to head back bed. He took the coals from the fire, put them in the sand then covered them with sand. He then put the blanket over

it and we went to sleep over the warm sand.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I was woken up by a cold barrel against my face. My eyes widened as there was a girl with a large gun over me. It was her 50 caliper gun against my face. My mind

went straight to 'Where was Viral' my eyes darted around franticly. His gunman wasn't around so I relaxed. He'd be back soon. She nudged me sharply, "Where is the beast

man that was with you yesterday?" I looked at her with cold eyes. She pushed the barrel harder against my face, "Where is the beast man?" she yelled. I decided to give her

a bull shit answer so she'd leave me alone, "He's here still. I'm surprised you never saw him." There was a hesitant pause as my words laid into her. She pulled her gun back

as the earth shook under us. She kept it aimed at my head but looked around quickly. I knew what would come next. Viral jumped down into the oasis where the girl had me

pinned. He took off one of his swords and pointed it at her, "Release her immediately!" His voice came out of the gunman's face.

.

The girl raised her gun to shoot at Viral so Iswung my legs to catch hers. She fell hard on her back as I ran towards the hand Viral was setting down. I climbed onto it and got

into the cockpit with him. I was sitting between his legs and I could feel how excited he was to be fighting again. We hadn't had a mission in a while so this was a thrill for him.

Put as he pulled his left control arm back I put a hand on his thigh which made him pause and become slightly flustered. He withdrew his sword and holstered it on the clip on

the side of his Gunmen. Viral didn't say anything so I spoke up, "Please don't follow us. We don't wish to harm you."

.

The girl gave a bewildered look, "Why is a human with a beastmen?"

.

Viral was about to answer, but my anger came out; "Because, Viral treated me better than the humans I was with! Humans pick on others to feel better about

themselves. I've been with Viral since I was six and now I'm nineteen! He's shown me love and compassion whiles MY race has shown me hostility and loneliness!" The girl's

expression was blank. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks and I'd forgotten to turn the microphone off. Viral whispered in my ear, "It's alright, let's go to the hot springs

that you love so much, and relax." I sniffed as he kissed my cheek and wiped my tears away. Viral was about to leave when he turned back to the girl,

.

"Tell your naked ape we'll fight another day. Today is ending and I suggest we all rest up." Viral put the Gunmen on autopilot

towards the Akito hot springs. We were a day's walk from here but we'd sleep in Enki, his Gunmen.

.

I turned sideways on Viral's lap as there was the steady walk of Enki. I placed my head on his chest as his arms came around me and he kissed my forehead. I

heard him say something but I was so exhausted that I couldn't make it out. I dozed off with Viral's head nuzzling mine and his arms around me.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I felt Enki stop and I felt Viral stir. I gave a yawn and looked up at him. Viral had a serene expression and was lightly breathing in and out. I smiled and kissed him

awake. His eyes fluttered open and his cheeks got rosy, "Um…are we there?" Enki opened in response and there was a mist around us and we knew we were there.

I let Viral move forwards so I could get on his back. He bent down so I could climb on. I climbed onto his back and wrapped my arms and legs around his muscular

body. He chuckled, "Let's go!" He leapt down face first knowing it'd freak me out but he miraculously landed on his feet and ran towards the hot springs. I ducked my head

into the nape of Viral's neck to escape the mist going into my eyes. I felt his body warm up to the touch of my cheek on his neck. I smiled and licked behind his ear. He smiled

warmly and his pace quickened.

.

It seemed like forever until we reached the hot springs. He slowed down to a jog without loss of breath. I wobbled slightly because I still wasn't fully awake. Viral

stretched a bit before going in. It was an idea he'd gotten. That if you relaxed your muscles by stretching you'd be even more relaxed afterwards. I rolled my eyes and dipped

my hand in the steaming water. I smiled, "I love these things." I turned to see Viral finishing his stretching and was starting to undress. He'd brought sake with him even

though I wasn't old enough to drink yet.

.

I saw the scars on his body especially the large 'x' on his abdomen. He'd told me the spiral king had gotten angry with him and gashed his stomach open with his

own blade. I started to undress when I felt two hand rest on my shoulders and pull my jacket off. I smiled as he too tucked his face to the side of my neck and ran his hands

under my shirt and began to unbutton my pants. His lips kissed my neck and nibbled my ear as I moaned with pleasure. His hands were beastly however, the compassion

they expressed for me was much more than I could expect from a human.

.

I pressed my rump against his area and I felt him flinch. He became more ravenous and squeezed me to his naked body. I tilted my head up and let out a satisfied

moan. His lips sucked on the delicate skin and his tongue made circles around the piece of flesh in his mouth. He released the skin with a pop then blew on the heated area. I

moaned and ran my hand into his hair with my head bent on his shoulder. He licked my jawline as his hands pulled my shirt over my head I had had a bra on but he'd gotten

so experienced that it had come off with my shirt. He let me go so I could slide my pants off.

.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as we kissed and descended into the water. I let out a happy sigh as the hot water washed over us and between

our naked bodies. I felt the ledge as he sat down on it. I rested my knees on it and tilted his head up so we could kiss. I pulled away to grab the sake and pour some in my

own mouth. I went back to his lips and shared the sake mouth to mouth. After he'd drank his portion his tongue flitted into my mouth to steal the rest I'd wanted to drink. I

squealed and pulled away,

.

"Viral! That's not fair!" I pouted. He laughed and his chest shook the water around us. It was rare to see him laugh like this, "I think it's perfectly fair since you can't

drink yet." He kissed me once more before sighing and resting his head against the smooth rock behind him.

.

I followed his gaze up to the full moon making a haze through the mist but we could still see the circular shape. He lifted a clawed hand from the water and tried to

grasp it. I reached a hand up and laced our fingers together. He smiled, "You keep me grounded." He pushed himself forwards and fully engulfed my sense.

.

He pulled me to him as his lips puzzled with mine. Only one hand was against my back and the other was against the rock wall behind him. I was about to fully wrap

my arms around him when we heard a, "Ahem!" I felt Viral's body grow ridged. My head zipped to where the voice was. I saw a figure through the mist and recognized the

body build.

.

The figure came through the mist; it'd been the man from earlier in the day who'd fought Viral. I let my mouth fall down, "What are you guys doing here?"

.

"We're relaxing like you told us to." The girl's voice and figure came through the fog. She was wearing a towel around her. She looked at me and placed a hand on her

hip. I glared at her as did Viral. He didn't move because I was still on top of him and didn't want to hurt me.

.

I spoke before Viral's temper grew even more, "We were here first so it'd be great if you'd leave to another-" I was cut off by a smaller voice,

.

"Hey, Kamina, Yoko, where'd you guys go?" A smaller boy came through the mist between the two. I stared at him and looked to the one known as Kamina. They

looked very much alike however I could tell they weren't related. I felt Viral lean forwards again and pulled my body against his. That's when I noticed I was half out of the

water and my breasts were showing.

.

I blushed and turned my head away from them and wrapped my arms around Viral. I was so embarrassed, "Please, just go to a different area, you're making her

upset and uneasy." Viral kissed my cheek and rubbed my back.

.

The little boy spoke up, "Wait, why is a human with a beastman?" I heard something move and a smacking sound. I heard a wail, "Yoko, why'd you hit me!" there was a

pause as the girl named Yoko responded.

.

"Let's go guys. She doesn't like humans." I heard them swish their way through the water. I waited until I heard them disappear. I let out an aggravated sigh and let

my body fall backwards into the water. I let myself drift in the water as I looked upwards, "Viral?"

.

There had been a question on my mind I'd wanted to ask him. He lifted his head from the rock and looked at me as I swam over to him, "When will I be able to have a

Gunmen like Enki?"

.

Viral gave a frown then let his eyes rise as if to find the answer in the mist. He inhaled deeply then looked at me with a smile, "We'll find you one tomorrow how about that?"

I smiled widely, "Really!" half yelling it in excitement he was slightly startled as I leapt at him and wrapped my arms around him. "Yeah, really." He kissed my cheek and nuzzled

my head.

.

We left the hot springs after a series of splashing and pushing each other's head under water. Viral got out first while tossing me a towel he'd laid out before we'd

gotten in. The towel held the warmth of the springs against my body. I inhaled the scent of Viral on the towel.

.

I glanced over at him as he ruffled his hair while bent over. I smiled as he flipped his hair up over his head and gave out a loud yawn. He found a light shirt to wear since

anything heavy around here would make you sweat from the humidity. He pulled on a light grey t-shirt and slid on a pair of pants. He stretched his back once more before

looking at me and told me he'd go get a fire started by Enki. I nodded and began to get dressed while he set off towards Enki. I pulled my shirt on and looked around for my

pants that Viral had tossed somewhere.

.

* * *

><p>****Please critique! I'm not rly good at writing fanfictions so i tried it. I'm kinda happy with how it turned out. Please give me your feedback and ideas on what can happen next! Thanks! ^_^****<p> 


End file.
